GoldenBoiBlue
|-|Base= |-|With Sun-dose= Summary Here you can add a summary/short info about the character. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | 8-A, High 7-A at peak | 4-C Name: GoldenBoiBlue Origin: MYHERO Spanker Wanker spinoff Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human Attack Potency: Human level | Multi-City Block level, higher when vibrating his limbs (Punched the ground with enough force to cause a shockwave that decimated everything within 25 city blocks), Large Mountain level+ 'at peak (Able to match glows with Glaceon. Their shockwave of their glows started decimating multiple large mountains) | '''Star level+ '(During his battle with the Ultimate Vegan, he accidentally disintegrated 10 small stars, leaving absolutely no trace of them, with a huge energy blast. Deflected a blast from Xing Deidamia who claimed to have destroyed countless stars in the past. Punched some the stars being thrown at him by Deravagedist into dust) '''Travel Speed: Human level '| '''Hypersonic+ '(Clocks in at Mach 25), likely 'Massively Hypersonic+ '| 'Relativistic+ '(Calculated by Professor Alastar's robots to be capable of moving at 95% the speed of light. Temporarily outpaced a beam of light from the Light Blaster before getting tagged) '''Combat Speed: Human level '''| '''Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic+ | Relativistic+ '''(Can keep up with the Light Blaster while it's in full combat mode) '''Reaction Speed: Human level '''| '''Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic+ (While he caps at Hypersonic+ travel speed, he's shown to be able to react bolts of electricity & lightning) | Relativistic+ (Can perform split second reaction times against the Light Blaster) Lifting Strength: Regular human '| '''Class 25 '(Caught a truck as it was being thrown at him) | '''Stellar (Caught and threw back multiple stars that were being thrown at him by Deravagedist) Striking Strength: Human level '''| '''Multi-City Block level, Large Mountain level+ '''at peak | 'Relativistic+ '(Can damage Deravagedist & Xing Deidamia with his strikes) '''Durability: Human level '| '''Multi-City Block level '(Can withstand the shock wave of his punches), '''Large Mountain level+ at peak (Took blows from Glaceon who had enough power to destroy large mountains) | Star level+ '''(Can tank hits from Deravagedist & Xing Deidamia) '''Stamina: Average as a normal human. Superhuman after powers. Godlike with sun-dose. Range: Standard melee as normal human. Extended range with tornadoes & vibration based attacks. Stellar with energy attacks with sun-dose. Powers and Abilities: A list of the character's general abilities (Please add links to the "Powers and Abilities" pages, if it is possible). Standard Equipment: Things the character usually uses, or carries with him. Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Vortex/Tornado Creation: Can spin his arms around to create vortexes to knock away foes or run around in a circular motion to create tornadoes. Vibrating amp: Can vibrate his body fast enough that his entire body gets an electric aura which let's him hit at 5x his normal strength. Energy Sweep: Can compress the energy inside his body then let it all go in one burst; causing a huge AoE. However, needs at least 1 minute to get his strength back as he will be left vulnerable afterwards. Lightning: When vibrating his arms fast enough, he can channel lightning to form into a large blast of energy or small lightning bolts. Time Stop: Can temporarily freeze time for up to 30seconds. However, if he were to hold it for 30seconds, he will be left exhausted for 2 minutes. Shield Generation: Can create a temporarily shield around his body whenever he runs or vibrate really fast. Phasing: Can phase through solid objects by vibrating. Key: Before Powers | With powers | Amped by sun-dose Note: Self-explanatory Explanations (Optional) This section can be used to explain the reasons for the assigned power level of a certain character more in-depth, as well as how the powers and nature of the character fundamentally work. This is particularly useful for more high-tiered characters. However, it is very important that you make sure that the text has good grammar/sentence structure, and is easy to understand. Gallery Put other pictures of the character here. Others Put some minor information about the character here. Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear. Categories For character profiles, always insert the category "Characters", as well as one with the name of the related franchise here. You should also always add the tier for the character. These go from "Tier 11" to "Tier 0", and also include "Unknown Tier". For example, the most important categories in Son Goku's page are "Characters", "Dragon Ball", and "Tier 3".